Dreams to Reality
by sakuraialice135
Summary: Everyday is full of choices but if made to choose between the two, would you wish to stay in dreams or go back to reality?


**PLEASE READ:** In this fic, the Arcobalenos have different curse. It didn't turn them into infants. Instead, it made them unable to grow any older than they were when they were cursed. In other words, the Arcobalenos are in their adult form. Another is that Sawada Tsunayoshi here is like HDWM Tsuna.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn.

**- IN AN AIRPLANE HEADING TO JAPAN; MIDNIGHT -**

Reborn looked out the window of the plane he's boarding before his eyes once again trailed to the papers in front of him. The papers contained reports of the spy the Vongola hired to watch the son of the head of CEDEF, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The information about him was impressive compared to normal civilians but not that outstanding in mafia terms though Reborn doesn't mind. His new student is at least passable unlike Dino when he first started teaching him. Well, it's not like anything can hinder him from completing his mission. He's not called the world's number one hitman for nothing. As a proof to it, Dino is now a good boss to his family.

It is said in the report that Tsunayoshi is one of the top student in Namimori in terms of academics and his athletic ability is nothing to scoff at. He is pretty popular having a fan club not only in schools in Namimori but even in neighbor towns. Even though the report is filled with important information, nothing is mentioned about his personality and such. It's only stated that Tsunayoshi is calm, mature, and quiet if not a bit stoic and smiles rarely which is usually in the presence of his only KNOWN friend, Miura Akane and Akane's sister Miura Haru. If he had any other friend, it's not stated. The reports didn't even contain any information about Tsunayoshi's 'friend'.

Reborn frowned. Even though he can obtain information he desired easily, he is disappointed in the level of the 'professional' spy. Reborn can't help but feel unsettled. There's something going on that's not included in the report. It's something big but whether it is a threat or not, he can't determine. It's just a feeling in his gut but years of experience taught Reborn to always trust his instinct. Being too wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed that the plane already landed. He decided to focus on meeting with Tsunayoshi first then he'll gather information himself. Whatever he's feeling, it is without a doubt connected to Tsunayoshi so it'll slowly reveal itself once he started teaching his new student. Reborn gathered his luggage and started to head outside the plane.

**- NAMIMORI, JAPAN; MORNING -**

Nana headed to her son's room intending to wake him up. She can't help but wonder what caused her son, who usually wakes up before his alarm clock even ring, to oversleep. She looked at the sleeping figure and was about to nudge him awake when her eyes fell on Tsunayoshi's face. 'Soft brown hair, face unmarked by any blemish, fair skin…' her thoughts trailed and momentarily, Tsunayoshi's face was replaced by a silhouette of a newborn baby, a memory from her past that she tries to forget resurfaced. Hidden sadness tried to once again rise. Before anything else happens, she was broken out of her thoughts by Tsunayoshi who moved. The illusion created by her past memory was removed and the image of the baby vanished. Nana smiled and shook her son lightly.

"You're going to be late, Tsu-kun" she told him. Tsunayoshi woke up and looked at the clock. True to Nana's words, he only have 30 minutes before the bell rings. It's plenty of time since his house is near the school but he still have to check if Akane already left with Haru and Akane's house is farther, not to mention opposite direction to their house. Quickly getting up, he entered the bathroom but before that, Nana who was about to go down to the kitchen suddenly remembered something. "That's right. Tsu-kun, your father called and told me that he'll be sending you a tutor." she informed her son then left, oblivious to the narrowing of Tsunayoshi's eyes.

A few minutes later, Tsunayoshi was about to go out when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he was met with the sight of a man in his mid-late 20's. The man was wearing a black suit over a yellow polo and fedora hat which covers his eyes. Tsunayoshi noted the green chameleon on the man's shoulder. "Chaos" the man greeted. "I'm Reborn, your new tutor".

Tsunayoshi nodded. "Nice to meet you but I'm afraid I must be going. Let' talk about the tutoring after school." he told Reborn before heading towards the school. About 5 minutes walking, Tsunayoshi stopped glancing at a corner of the wall. "I know you're there. Come out." he said and true to his word, Reborn came out of his hiding which was near the wall Tsunayoshi was glancing at.

'Hyper intuition' Reborn noted. It's an impressive feat being able to use hyper intuition in such young age with no prior training. Tsunayoshi have so much potential and if he had any doubt about Tsunayoshi being a suitable candidate for the Decimo position before, he was sure that it's all gone now.

"If it's about dad's work, then I know about it." Tsunayoshi stated which made Reborn's eyes narrow though not noticeable under his hat. According to the spy and even Iemitsu, the boy and his mother should have nothing to do with the mafia. There's no event that should have triggered suspicion about Iemitsu being part of the mafia. Indeed, Iemitsu is rarely home and his excuses are pathetic but there's almost 0 possibility of Tsunayoshi would be able to guess it. There're many other jobs and no NORMAL person would even consider being part mafia as an occupation. But even then, here is his son claiming that he knew of his father's job and by looking at him, Reborn could tell that Tsunayoshi's guess is correct. Either there's been a leakage or the boy in front of him is not the real candidate. Reborn's grip on Leon, who turned to a green gun, tightened.

"AHHH!" a scream of a girl cut through the tense atmosphere between the two. This was followed by a sound of someone crashing. Hearing the familiar voice, Tsunayoshi ran to the source of the shout. He saw Akane on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunayoshi asked, amused. He already knows the answer but still asked.

"I- I-I was taking a jog. Haru-neechan left early so I decided to jog before going to school to pass time." Akane tried to lie even though her stutter gave away her lie. Tsunayoshi chuckled.

"You got lost again. Even though you already passed the school, you didn't notice." He stated knowing that Akane have no sense of direction. Akane just pouted in return knowing that there's no use telling lies to Tsunayoshi. "Let's go. We're going to be late." He told Akane knowing that it's not a good idea to be late due to a certain prefect. Noticing that Akane made no move to stand up, he blinked. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Akane said. Tsunayoshi picked her up and carried her into his arms towards the school knowing they'll be late again. He got used to this since Akane often gets injured.

Reborn watched the events unfold. He looked at the girl said to be Tsunayoshi's friend. As far as he can observe, she's a normal girl with a knowledge of something akin to dancing with how fluid her movements are when she was finally able to move even a little. Akane's hair was light brown, so light that you can mistake it with dirty blonde. It's tied into braids. Her eyes on the other hand is chocolate brown, something that Reborn felt he already saw before though there's some difference but that's not what caught his attention. It was her movements and habits that are painfully familiar to him though where he'd seen it, he can't remember.

**- THAT AFTERNOON -**

As expected, they were late. Luckily, Hibari was too busy dealing with other offenders to see them as they snuck in. The morning was really uneventful but when lunch came, something uncommon happened. Mochida, the captain of the Kendo club, challenged Tsunayoshi for 'making a move' on his 'girlfriend' to 'defend' her honor. It will be held after class with Kyoko as the prize. The whole thing was a misunderstanding. True to Mochida's words, Kyoko often eats with Tsunayoshi because Akane is her friend and Akane won't eat anywhere without Tsunayoshi. Another thing is the 'girlfriend' part. Kyoko barely even know her said 'boyfriend'. Nevertheless, Tsunayoshi accepted since not participating declares the opponent as the winner. Meaning Kyoko would really have to be Mochida's girlfriend and since Kyoko is Akane's friend, he have no choice if he doesn't want Akane to be upset or even take care of things herself which usually results in making the matter worse.

Tsunayoshi and Akane ate on the rooftop. Kyoko and Hana are not with them to prevent the matter from getting worse. Suddenly, Reborn appeared. Tsunayoshi just looked at him though it's obvious to Reborn that he tensed. "Chaos. I'm Tsuna's tutor." He introduced to Akane. Even though barely, Reborn caught Akane flinched with something he said. For the second time, Reborn's eyes narrowed. He knows that there's something going on, something that maybe even the ninth isn't aware of. As fast as she flinched, her mood returned to her normal cheery one and smiled, standing up.

"Pleased to meet you, Reborn. I'm Miura Akane, Yoshi-nii's friend." Akane told Reborn as she raised her hand above her waist for a bit to shake hands with Reborn.

The school hour ended and the students head to the gym only to watch a match that ended in seconds with Tsunayoshi hitting Mochida somewhere around the neck, making him pass out. Outside, a white haired boy watched Tsunayoshi, glaring as he did.

**- THAT NIGHT -**

For a long time, Reborn haven't dreamt of anything but it seems like something triggered it causing him to dream of his long forgotten past. The past he tried hard to bury deep within him.

_- DREAM-_

_Reborn looked at the café. It's nothing fancy but it definitely has the homey and cozy feeling to it. Somehow, the setting of the place calms him down and it doesn't help that their coffee is VERY good that Reborn can't help but come back to this place. He observed as the girl in the counter moved, her movement precise and planned. There's no movement wasted. He watched as the girl made her way to him to serve him his espresso, smiling like always, or at least like what he'd seem every time he'd been here. He expected that she'll just hand him the coffee and go tend to the other costumers like other times he have been here but surprisingly she did something different today. The girl in her early 20's held her hand in front of him. He looked at her. Her light brown hair tied into two pig tail, smile still etched to her face. "Please to meet you -"_

_- END OF DREAM -_

Reborn woke up from his slumber, his breathing heavier than usually and with little traces of sweat. This proved Reborn that this mission is more trouble than he though. It's bringing back memories that he'd rather forget.

**Author's note: **Please review. If you want, you can try guessing the changes I made in the original plot of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if any of you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. That's all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
